The Kid
by liliaeth
Summary: Methos' kidbrother shows up


Title:The Kid  
Author: Lore  
E Mail Address: demonmother@hotmail.com  
Pairings: not an issue  
Rating:very mild R  
Fandom/Crossover: Highlander  
Archive: Yes, just ask  
Feedback: Of course!  
Discussion: please, I need to know if this is any good  
Disclaimer:The characters in this story and some of the events   
therein do not belong to me. I do not intend to make any profit from   
then, I`m just having a bit of fun. Please don't sue me or anything   
like that. I'm poor enough as it is.  
Summary: Introduction to Temlan. Worlds oldest teenager and Methos'   
kidbrother.  
  
  
Notes:First part of the 'Kid brothers, can't live with them can't   
kill them-arc'. This is based in my family ties universe and is a   
sequel to my story "A mother's love".  
In my previous story Jo'lon was stated to be Methos' mother and the   
oldest immortal ever. She's a Dograi or Homo Neanderthal and just   
made up with Methos after a fight that lasted for more than 3.000   
years. Some kind of result from his time as a Horseman.  
She's also known as Lilith the mother of the Dograi.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
1025 AD  
  
Why did it always seem that Paris was crammed full like fish in a barrel. And unfortunately the stench of all those people trying to exist in a place not big enough for even half of them, was only noticed by those fortunate enough to live elsewhere.   
  
One of those visitors was a young black-haired beauty who being a thief herself was more than aware of the occasional pickpocket.  
  
"Amateurs. Can't take money from a dead man."  
  
When she heard the clatter of wheels she quickly moved aside, wagondrivers weren't always all that careful about whose feet were in front of their wheels. Amanda hoped she could leave as soon as possible. The sooner the better, as far as she were concerned.

If only that baron was a bit easier to convince, she could have left the city. She could imagine it already, a nice estate on the country side. Plenty of parties in her honor...  
  
She fell still, glancing around, caution obvious in her eyes as the gutwrenching sensation of another immortal filled her brain.   
After all the time and effort she'd put in this job, whomever it was that put her head buzzing like bees better not try any trouble. If he or she were, she'd be ready to cut his head of with a spoon and serve it for breakfast. Then suprisingly enough she found him. The immortal seemed to be a young teenage boy. He couldn't have been much older than 16 when he hit his first death. Looking at her, he showed he'd sensed her as well.  
  
There was no fear in those dark brown eyes of his, just a slight showing of concern. And a witty intelligence that seemed hidden behind long blond lashes.  
  
He snorted for a second before coming up to her.  
"We don't have to fight I hope. Because I'm really too busy for it."  
  
"Not a problem." Amanda was quick to say. Glad to hear that she wouldn't be forced to either run or fight.   
"Thank God for small favors" she murmured to herself. "I'm Amanda."  
  
"Timothy" 

Amanda could hardly believe it when she finally managed to get him to talk.   
The woman he was visiting, Julia, was a ... friend of hers. An old friend that Rebecca had introduced her too. She couldn't help but take a second look at the boy.How did this kid get someone like Julia to take him in. She didn't take on lost causes.   
  
But then again... for all she knew the boy could be centuries old. Highly doubtful, but always a possibility to dangerous to ignore.  
  
"Don't worry most people have a problem imagining I'm over a century. For some reason most people seem to think that because I'm small and look young, I don't stand much of a chance in the game. It's exactly that kind of underestimation that has kept me alive this long."  
  
And he was right. It was as Rebecca had told her.

Men would think her weak, useless, defenseless... They'd never be prepared for a real fight because they woudln't expect it. It was that mistake that was a female's immortal greatest aid.  
  
Timothy motioned for her to follow him. She shrugged off her unease, the jitters crawling over her skin each time she saw him smile. He seemed so small, so innocent, but it was that innocence that could come to bite you later on.

He walked up the stairs, then down the bridge, halting a second to smell at a flower and let a bee sit on his hand. She moved on. Part of her insisted on her to run away as fast as she could. But if she did ... she owed Julia too and ... she just had to knew. Curiousity had always been one of her worst problems.

Amanda halted a second to wait and look at Julia's place. The woman had done well for herself, marying rich to men who died all too fast after the nuptials. Sometimes Amanda wondered about that option, it wasn't her though and Rebecca would never have approved of it. Just like she'd never approved of Julia or anything the woman did.

She stared up at the small windows, some of them even covered with glasswork. Small tinges of green at the walls, and a lantern hanging down over the entrance. Her mind was so full of thoughts that she didn't even notice that Timothy had stopped in mid-motion.

"There's two inside."

Amanda wanted to ask him how he knew, but she didn't get the chance. Timothy's eyes grew hard and he kicked in the door. She was to stunned to do anything but watch as a black man stood withering under a Quickening.  
  
"No ... Julia!"  
  
Amanda was struck as she saw the change on the face of the boy next to her; before it had seemed innocent, but now ... it was like all the fury of hell had broken loose.   
"You killed her." was all he could say. The man just laughed.  
  
"She didn't give me what I wanted. Maybe you'll be smarter."  
  
"That depends." A chill crossed Amanda's heart as she heard the slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
"Her teacher. I heard she was taught by one of the ancients. Maybe even by Methos. Where is he?"  
  
"You don't ask for much do you."  
  
"I'm not interested in your head, child. Tell me where the ancient one is and I might spare you and your lovely friend."  
  
A demonic smirk crossed the young boy's face. It was like seeing him take of a mask as in one second his eyes gained ages.   
  
"I guess ... you've found me then."  
  
"Don't try to fool me boy."   
Amanda looked at the boy, he wasn't lying. But even that didn't seem to sink in with the other immortal  
  
"People tend to tell me I have a lousy sense of humor. You killed my student and worst of all... Julia didn't even know my real age." The boy seemed to grow taller as he stood.  
"I am Temlan Ke Cha Jo'lon. Most people call me Loki though, the Slayer of Gods."   
His voice sounded dark and deep, as if coming out of a grave.  
  
"That can't be, you're a kid."   
The man tried a few last vain protests, but no longer seemed even half as secure of his right as he'd been before.  
  
Timothy, Temlan, grabbed for his weapon and the fight begun. Amanda tried to get a good look at the sword, it was of a kind she had never seen before, it seemed a bit like one of those swords Rebecca had told her about, the ones they used in the East. It wasn't really that long, and it certainly looked a lot lighter than her own did. When the two swords met, she immediately recognized its value for someone as small as Temlan, especially combined with his fighting style. The part of it she could see. It seemed like the fight was over before she could even blink. The black mans head was lying on the floor next to the boys feet. And the boy, no Temlan stood ready to receive the guys quickening.Now she was getting worried. Temlan was obviously good and in a fair fight she wouldn't stand a chance against him. On top of that, she had heard his real name.  
Something he obviously wanted to keep a secret. She hesitated while Temlan recovered from the onslaught.  
  
Then before she could stop herself,  
"So it's Temlan, uh."   
  
The boy lifted his head towards her, the full intensity of his gaze on her form.  
"Yes." He finally answered, "Are you coming for my head now?"   
  
"I'm not tired of my life just yet."  
  
The boy just nodded and placed his sword back. He grabbed the body and started pushing it to the side, moving to cabinet for a drink. He pushed it aside, as a viper would it's prey.  
"Sorry about the lies."   
  
Amanda couldn't help staring at him. She finally just smiled and accepted a drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***London, 1926***

  
  
It was an ordinary and dreary Monday morning in the city as once again an angry husband threw the gallant yet unrelenting flirt, Hugh Fitzcairne, out of home and hearth.  
  
The poor guy was trying to shoot our favorite swashbuckler whom as usual had trouble staying balanced while running for his life. His decency was once again the true loser in this battle as he tried to pull up his pants while getting the hell away from his lover's house. He was almost too occupied, and drunk on top of that, to feel the buzz of an approaching immortal.  
  
Almost that is.He rushed into an alley and tried to pull out his sword, which he'd been lucky enough to have with him when he'd been caught earlier. His head was still spinning from the excellent wine his date had been serving him all through the night.  
  
"Oh man" was all he got out at first as he tried to lift his sword up without falling   
"Can't you come back tomorrow, I'm really not in the mood for a fight now."   
  
"Now why would I want that." A cheerful younger voice stated.  
"You know Fitz, for a man your age, you always surprise me with the kind of trouble you get yourself in."   
  
"Tommy boy!"  
The big Englishman tried to hug the kid in front of him and almost   
fell while reaching out for him.   
"Man am I glad to see you, I almost thought I'd given some headhunter a free pass."   
  
The boy took his friend in his arms and hugged him back. Tommy still looked like a kid, just like when he and Fitz had met for the first time, somewhat over 4 centuries ago. The boy had seemed terrified. He'd been unfortunate enough to have met up with some of the more dangerous and less moral of their kind.  
  
Fitz had off course tried to protect the boy and had taught him all he could. But in the end he hadn't had a choice but to let young Tom go and make his own way in the world. Each time he'd met up with the kid afterwards he'd been happily surprised to see him still around.  
  
"Come on Tommy my boy." He slurred out. "Get me home will you."  
  
The boy let Fitz rest his arm around his shoulder and almost dragged   
his big load to a cab. When they finally arrived at Fitzes out of   
town home, Tommy with some help from the driver who wanted to get rid   
of the drunk as soon as possible, got the Englishman out of the cab.   
The boy paid the driver and pulled his friend into the building. Fitz   
was obviously still searching for steady ground.  
  
After helping the man to his bed Tommy went to the kitchen. A true   
disaster.  
Luckily he'd been prepared for this. He took out some herbs and other   
ingredients from his own bag and began preparing dinner.When the   
housekeeper came in, he politely reassured her he was a friend and   
asked her to get him some groceries. She was back soon. She had seen   
him bring Fitz back in, so she was ready enough to trust him, but   
still.  
  
An hour later someone knocked on the door. Tommy gave the onions he   
was working on to the housekeeper, but he still kept the knife he had   
in his hand.  
  
Carefully he placed it in his sleeve as he felt the buzz signaling   
the arrival of not just one but two immortals. He tensed up. Then as   
he opened the door and saw who it was he partially relaxed. The tall   
but slender woman with long black curly hair at least was someone he   
knew.  
  
Still the boy didn't fully let his guard down, the second immortal   
was a stranger. He was a tall man with short black hair. The typical   
warrior-type. Before the woman could accidentally ruin his cover, he   
blurted out: "Amanda, am I glad to see you. I'm not sure whether you   
remember me or not. I'm Tommy Moore, I'm an old friend of Fitz I used   
to be his student."  
  
"Ah yes, Tommy. I remember." She gently placed her long fingers on   
his shoulder. He easily rubbed it of. Then like if she just   
remembered who was with her. "Tommy I'd like to introduce you to a   
friend. Both Fitzes and mine. This is Duncan Mac Leod."  
  
"The youngest Highlander?" Tommy showed the two of then in. "Fitz   
told me a lot about you, especially about the stunts the two of you   
pulled."  
  
"So where is that dirty Sassenach."  
  
"In his bed, where he belongs. He was starting to feel relieved when   
he felt me. It seemed like if he'd have been happy if someone took   
his head."  
  
Tom went of to the kitchen again and took up the job he'd left   
behind. He took out some of the ingredients the housekeeper had   
gotten him, while Duncan helped him with the vegetables.  
The both of them froze up as they felt a new impending presence.  
  
Fitzcairne looked like something the cat had spat out. Tom gave him a   
friendly smile and threw him a towel to wipe the drool of his face.  
  
"You still here Tommy" was all the guy got out. Then seeing the two   
others in the room. "Duncan, Amanda! What are you two doing here. I   
wasn't expecting either of you." He hastily tried to close up his   
bathrobe. "Though I must say Amanda, that your company is as lovely   
as always. Especially as a wake up call."  
  
Tom couldn't help keep his eyes on Amanda, expecting her to give him   
away with every second. She just chattered on, throwing him the   
occasional glare.  
  
He seemed to know it couldn't last, and it didn't. Dinner wasn't even   
formally over before she pulled him apart.  
"Does Fitz know who you really are?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway. And I'd like to keep it that way. Fitz is a good   
friend. I'm afraid that if he found out ... I'm not sure how he'd   
react."  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate him, Temlan. No matter how much he may   
look like one, he isn't a fool."  
  
"I never underestimate anyone, especially my friends." The both of   
them stood still for a second after which they rejoined the others.  
  
"The housekeeper wasn't sure what to do. After taking a look at the   
blue tattoo on her wrist she quickly noted down that Tommy was hiding   
something from Fitzcairne and Amanda knew about it. Unfortunately the   
report never came in as the note mysteriously disappeared before she   
could bring in her rapport. Sadly enough she herself died, a victim   
of a random mugging the next day.   
  
  
  
  
*Riverdale 1999*  
  
***St. Martin High School***  
  
"Tommy. Tommy! Wait up for me will you!"  
  
The young boy stopped in his tracks as the girl came at him. For a   
few moments Lisa didn't know what to say. Tommy Moore was one of   
those guys that are hard to miss. He was cute, smart and he even had   
a bit of a mystery hanging around him. She took one look at his   
athletic build, his fair complexion with not even one freckle to ruin   
the perfection of his angelic face. He had dark chestnut hair with a   
slight curl in the front that added to his over-all cuteness and   
green-blue eyes that reminded her of a muddy lake. There wasn't much   
she or anyone else knew about him, but he was one of the only guys in   
her own class she'd even consider dating.  
  
The boy looked up at her and asked: "What can I do for you Lisa?"  
What about you and me alone ... Oh man that voice, it's like honey.   
Lisa had to fight to keep the drooling to a minimum.  
  
"I'm not sure whether you heard but we're organizing a ball next   
Saturday."  
  
"I've been told about It."  
  
She could feel his voice touch her, stroking over her like honey.  
  
"You do know that it's girls pick this time?" Tommy just nodded.  
"Would you ... you know, would you want to be my date?"  
  
The boy seemed to consider it. That was another thing Lisa liked   
about him, he didn't immediately jump on the offer like any of the   
other drooling morons would have. Like that Burt Green for one thing,   
the guy was practically begging for rejection. Hanging around any   
girl in school, hoping even one of them would ask him out. As if.  
  
Tommy wasn't like that, he was so much more mature than that. And   
that wasn't just because he could have any girl he even looked at.  
After a few moments of hesitation, the boy finally agreed to go.When   
the immortal turned away from the happy look on the young girl's   
face, his eyes looked weary. It was moments like these that really   
brought up his advanced years and made him realize how old he really   
was. Most of the time he could forget that he had four numbers in his   
age, but then again ... It wasn't easy to keep pretending to be an   
average kid. How many times can a person live his live over and over   
without losing his mind?  
  
As he walked away the girl followed him. It seemed like if she wanted   
a conversation. Luckily `Tommy' was saved by the bell.In the next few   
days Temlan tried to avoid the girl as much as possible without   
rearing suspicion.  
  
He avoided a joined assignment by teaming up with Burt Green.  
It bothered him a bit. Not that he disliked the kid.  
Burt wasn't all that bad. A bit nerdish, but that could be   
overlooked. It was his pre-immortal Buzz that kept playing up with   
Temlans system.  
  
A few times during the week Temlan even thought he sensed a full-  
fledged immortal. He shrugged it off as nerves.  
As far as he knew there wasn't another immortal in town.  
  
  
  
*St. Martin High School Dance*  
  
  
On the big night Temlan took his Lotus to Lisa's house. This was the   
first time she'd ever seen the car. Temlan usually drove his bike to   
school, but he realized he couldn't do that to Lisa. The wind alone   
would ruin her hair and the ride itself wouldn't be good on whatever   
kind of outfit she would wear.  
  
He rang the bell but since it wouldn't work he just knocked on the   
door.  
Almost as soon as he took his hand from the wood the door was pulled   
open. A large man stood in front of him.  
Temlan looked at him with a shy smile.  
  
"Mister Keller?"  
  
"So you're Lisa's date." Temlan heard the challenge in the man's   
voice, do you think you're good enough for my daughter?  
  
Temlan tried his most innocent look as he nodded yes.  
  
The man let him in. It was only now that Temlan noticed his uniform.   
The man was a cop. A sergeant if he could read it right.  
  
"I'm Thomas Moore."  
  
"So Thomas," he didn't offer the boy a seat, "what do your parents do   
for a living?"  
  
For a second Temlan considered answering with the truth: 'My father   
died 5.000 years ago and my mother is the religious and political   
leader of a race that is believed to be either extinct or demonic.   
Most people think she's just a demon.' But he stopped himself.  
"My parents died years ago."  
  
The man was shook up, but he refused to show it.  
Temlan quickly answered his next question before it was even   
asked, "My brother Adam is taking care of me. He has a different   
father."  
  
"It can't be easy for either of you."  
  
"I'm not that much trouble and Adam is a researcher. As long as I   
don't ruin his tomes and scrolls he's more than happy."  
  
"He seems to be a good man."  
  
"He is."  
  
  
Just at that moment the interrogation was interrupted as Lisa came   
down. Mister Keller was breathless at the sight of his little girl in   
a party-dress. Temlan smiled at her, took her hand and softly touched   
it with his lips.  
  
"Shall we Milady."  
  
Lisa chuckled.  
  
Outside Lisa's older sister Carmen was admiring the car. When she saw   
Temlan come out, she almost regretted he was only 16.  
  
Mister Keller whistled out loud as he noticed the Lotus for the first   
time.  
"Your brother lets you ride that?" He asked to Temlan.  
  
Temlan hesitated for a second. "Uhm it's mine. I inherited a lot of   
money and I'd wanted a Lotus since the first time I saw one. So I   
bought me one."  
  
"Talking about spoiling yourself. I hope you didn't waste your   
entire inheritance on that thing."  
  
"No. Of course not.  
I only get a stipend until I reach 21. Until then my brother takes   
care of my finances."  
  
"You could buy a Lotus from a monthly stipend?" Carmen asked. "Just   
how big is this inheritance of yours?"  
  
"A few million." Temlan answered. It was the usual lie. He liked his   
luxury a bit too much to pretend to be a meager graduate student like   
Methos.  
  
He still remembered the time he'd been a king. No matter how much he   
hated it when someone even mentioned the name, Gilgamesh was still a   
big part of him.  
He didn't always use his wealth but he enjoyed it when he had the   
chance. Aside of that the cover of snobbish rich kid had never harmed   
him, much.  
  
To avoid answering questions Temlan quickly opened the door for Lisa.   
As they left he took special care not to act to careless.  
He parked the Lotus as close to the gym as possible and helped Lisa   
to get out as graciously as possible.  
  
When Temlan came in with Lisa, the dance had already gone on for   
about an hour. Several kids were on the floor, moving to the beat of   
the latest Will Smith-record. Temlan liked this kind of music. It   
brought back the `music' of his own childhood. Drums and beat; with a   
recounting voice. Like sitting near to the campfire all over again.   
Only the language and the subjects were different.  
The storytellers of the old days never cursed this much.  
  
He tried to entertain his date, give her a nice night and such. Still   
he felt distracted. Lilin would be in town soon.  
He wondered what her first word to him would be when she arrived. How   
her voice would sound, how she'd feel. He couldn't help but smile at   
the thought of his wife's reactions when he pushed her against the   
wall, kissing her long and hard. Taking her ...  
  
Lisa smiled back at him and he almost chuckled at her innocense.  
All of a sudden he looked up as he felt the buzz warning him. Another   
of his kind was in the immediate vicinity. He wasn't at all sure what   
to do. It could be Lilin, Methos or .... but what if it wasn't   
someone he knew. If he just ran of, the immortal in question might   
harm these innocent children, these mortals. It wasn't that he could   
fight in front of them either.  
  
He begged off from Lisa and went out searching for the other   
immortal. As he left the building he saw a single man stand ready. It   
was a robust man. At least 6 ft tall. He had short blond hair cut   
military style. The way he stood, prepared, also revealed a long   
military history. Temlan carefully looked him over.  
  
He instantly noted that there was a long and heavy sword in the man's   
hand, one of those like the ones you often see on those sword and   
sorcery movies.It was strangely at odds with the mans stylish black   
tuxedo.  
  
"Charles Ashton Green, At your service."   
  
"Thomas Moore."   
  
"What's your purpose here boy."   
  
"School dance, school pupil, take a wild guess."   
  
Temlan could see the ID on his shirt, one of the chaperone's. Green.   
He hated this, being pushed into killing. Being forced to let go of   
his normal life and into a killer again. It was way to comfortable a   
fit for him, to like it.  
  
"I know your son."  
One last hope to avoid this. But no, it wouldn't work, not with this   
one.  
  
"To bad. Burt won't like it if he hears one of his friends ended up   
death."  
  
"There is no real reason for us to fight. Especially here."  
  
"What are you boy, a coward. Of course we have to fight. It is our   
destiny. And I don't like sharing my town."  
  
"I you believe in the Gathering so much, then why do you raise a son   
who will one day be one of us."   
  
"What are you talking about." The man seemed genuinely surprised.  
  
"You didn't know? That would have been a nice surprise. And you dare   
call me a child."  
  
The man prepared to attack as unbeknown to the both of then Lisa was   
standing in the doorway and had heard most of the conversation.  
  
The girl screamed as she saw her date stand across a man with a big   
fucking Conan-sword in his hand. Luckily for him, Temlan had not yet   
unsheathed his own sword.   
  
"Oh great spirits. Lisa no."   
  
"Girlfriend? Sorry pal, but I can't leave any witnesses behind."  
  
Before Temlan could react he'd taken his gun and shot the girl.   
  
Temlan caught his breath. Then slowly he stated.  
"I warn you sir. I am not as easy a prey as you may well believe."  
  
"A child like you." Green started laughing. All of a sudden he   
stopped laughing and attacked. Temlan stopped the first attack with   
his arm and took the brief pause to pull out his own katana-like   
sword.  
  
"If you leave now you live to see another day. If you don't ..."  
The immortal laughed in his face and renewed his attack. The   
following fight was short but ruthless. Temlan could not allow this   
man to return later and harm Lisa or his own son. Within minutes the   
mans head was lying in the mud and Temlan shuddered under the rampage   
caused by the quickening.  
As far as Quickenings went it wasn't a powerful one. Green couldn't   
have been more than 200. It took him mere seconds to resume his   
composure after the light show ended. He turned to the girl and   
placed his hands on her chest. Then he closed his eyes and   
concentrated. Blue sparks of electricity seemed to leave his hands   
and miraculously the girl's wounds started closing up and faded into   
nothing.  
  
The girl opened her eyes and shivered from delayed shock. She stared   
at Temlan and then it hit her. The other man. She started looking   
around frantically and immediately noticed the beheaded corpse.  
Before she knew it she was screaming her heart out.The doors flung   
open and several students streaming out noticed Temlan as he placed   
his katana back in his coat.  
  
He just stood up, slowly backed out of the light and started running.  
When the police arrived, all the students were still discussing the   
corpse and Tommy The headhunter. That was about the only thing   
everyone was certain off. That there was a headless corpse and that   
Tommy had been responsible.  
  
  
  
  
* Later that night, Joe's bar *  
  
  
It was a busy evening and nearly every seat in the club was taken.   
Joe was standing behind the bar, cleaning glasses when he looked up   
and saw the young man, no more like a boy, enter.  
  
A bit too young, Joe thought. The kid can't really expect us to   
serve him. He looks barely 16.  
  
With a disappointed look in his eyes he came up to the bar.  
"A Heineken please."   
  
The bartender was surprised at the adult tone in his voice, but still   
asked him for an ID.   
The boy took out a wallet and said: "Which one, 1982,1973,1955 , I've   
even kept a few from the Napoleonic era." Mike looked baffled. "Don't   
look so stunned Watcher. I just want a drink OK. And I don't feel   
like waiting five years till my current ID catches up with the legal   
drinking age."   
  
Joe could hear Mike mumble a sound of agreement. He was surprised and   
angry with himself that he hadn't immediately recognized the immortal   
in front of him. It wasn't like if there were that many teenaged   
immortals around. But how had the adolescent immortal found out about   
the Watchers.  
  
"Hey Dawson! Have you seen Adam Pierson lately, I heard he comes here   
quite often and I really, really need to speak to him."   
  
"Why?"   
Joe glared at him, trying to calculate the risks that the immortal   
would do something in the crowed bar.  
  
"I have my reasons." Joe wasn't sure. Moore wasn't supposed to know   
Methos, his chronicles didn't ever mention a meeting between them.   
Moore wasn't thought to be a headhunter though.Just when Joe   
considered his response, Methos ,a.k.a. Adam Pierson came in. The old   
watcher worried about his friend's reaction. Why would the old man   
have come in at all. With an immortal inside and all that. Methos   
wasn't the careless kind and he didn't make a habit out of enjoying   
meetings with other immortals unprepared. He would have expected all   
but what happened.  
  
Methos dropped his disguise as a grad student and the look on his   
face became more open than Joe had ever seen him before. Then a   
stream of ancient words came flowing out of his mouth. Earlier   
experience had thought Joe that these were some of the worst curses   
possible. Curses, that in the ancient days that these languages were   
still used, would have made even the hardest sailor blush, but not so   
with Moore. And no that wasn't because he didn't know the meaning of   
the words, cause as soon as he saw an opening he responded with   
curses that if Joe's memory served him right were even worse and   
older as well.  
  
The two immortals approached each other under the looks of everyone   
in the bar. Then suddenly a broad grim showed on both their faces and   
the two embraced each other like ... well like brothers. There was   
not even the slightest show of caution in their movements towards one   
another.  
  
Just when the kid got free from Methos' hold on him Amanda followed   
the old man in. "Tommy!"  
  
"Hi Amanda. What's this Methos. I thought you were supposed to be   
telling me about the women in your life, but you and Amanda." The boy   
laughed while winking suggestively.  
  
"I only wish. She's dating some cop these days. Him or that Highland   
boy scout." Then before either Moore or Amanda could react to that.  
  
"Now Kéfé Su, mind telling me what you're doing here. In this bar   
that is, I didn't think you liked attracting attention."  
  
"Why my dear Kéfu can't I just visit?"  
  
"You never just visit Temlan." Methos answered promptly.  
  
The boy took a last sip from his beer and ordered another one.   
"I need your help with something."  
  
"I could have guessed. What's up this time?"  
  
"This time? It's not like I've asked your help all that often."  
  
"It isn't? You could have fooled me."  
  
"I'm in trouble with the law. Some kid challenged me and I couldn't get away before witnesses showed up. You don't mind bordering a wanted fugitive do you."  
  
"Which kid?"  
  
"Some guy called Green. Charles Ashton Green. I told him to get lost, but he decided he'd rather play."  
  
The boy looked at him with a full puppy-dog appeal. Methos off course caved to it.  
  
"Anything else you need."  
  
"A name?" He saw the light in Methos eyes. "Tim Pierson will do just fine. Thank you very much.  
  
"Oh would it."  
  
"Definitely."   
  
Joe wondered why that made them smile so much. It wasn't until months later that he'd get the full story.How Methos had helped Temlan out with an ID.  
Methos had actually gone as far as naming him Gilbert Gordon Mesh.  
Temlan had enjoyed twisting a knife through his dear older brothers heart for that one. Literally.  
  
He'd taken a jagged knife that Methos had once given him for one reason or another and had turned it around a few times.  
Seeing as Methos apparantly knew all to well how much the kid hated his time as Gilgamesh. It was probably why he used the name so much.Methos smiled an innocent smile in the kids way then he turned to Joe Dawson.  
  
"Joe, meet my brother Tom. A friend of mine. Even from before he met Fitz."  
  
"Brothers." Joe repeated once again.   
  
The old man didn't bother to tell the Watcher that long before was actually over 45 centuries or so.   
  
Joe started worrying when he noticed the boy's gaze. He wondered about it then he saw its direction. The beer tap and the kid, no the immortal had asked for a beer. The Watcher finally decided to give in.  
  
"While you're in such a helfull mood, mind lending me some money till I get some of my finances rearranged."  
  
"Sure." Methos chuckled. "But I expect that money back, every last penny."  
  
"Yeah right. You still owe me money from that time in Athens, when you were courting my son."  
  
"Hey whatever else people may have said Temie, I was not courting him. I'll have you know Socrates and I were no more than friends. The boy was as straight as they get, like if you didn't know that."  
  
"Then why did you keep buying him those trinkets, can you tell me that?" When no answer came, Temlan just laughed at the semi-embarrassed look on his older brother's face.  
  
"You know Methos. I think I like this new mortal friend of yours. Maybe I should warn him about your tendency to put off paying your debts. Before long you owe him a debt the size of the national debt, without ever even considering paying for it."  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know Kéfu , I always pay my debts."  
  
"When? I can't seem to remember a single occasion of you paying me back a debt within a mortal lifetime. What were you planning to do? Pay your debt to Dawsons great-grandchildren?"   
The two immortals could do nothing but laugh after that one, leaning even further back in their uncomfortable seats.  
  
The way the both of then could just sprawl all over those chairs. It was mortally impossible, like if they didn't have a bone in their bodies. Then again, these two weren't mortal. Why would Methos call Moore little brother. Especially in such a way. There wasn't even the slightest show of distrust between the two of then. No irony in their voices, only affection. Like with me and my sister, but deeper.   
  
Brothers. Wasn't that supposed to be the term Methos used when he was with the Horsemen. And Moore he spoke like if he were much older than the 500 years the Watchers had gotten on him. On the other hand. Adam Pierson wasn't supposed to have been Methos either, had he.

  
  
***Meanwhile somewhere in Chicago***  
  
The camera showed the reporter in clear view of a school.  
  
"Earlier this day the small town of Riverdale was shook up by the gruesome murder of Charles Green. Green had recently moved to Riverdale and was said to be a successful but quiet businessman.  
Only a few hours ago, students interrupted 16-year old Thomas Moore right after he'd just killed one of the chaperones of the dance he'd just attended. Charles Green was a well-respected citizen of the community and father of one of the boys on St. Martin High.  
Police wouldn't comment on the speculation that Moore might be connected to some sort of Satanic cult.  
Especially considering the recent rise in deaths by decapitation.  
Statistics seem to show that the amount of deaths by beheading have increased threefold in the past ten years alone."  
  
The reporter kept going on as the picture was shown of the suspect. The sight of the boy's face was burned in the memories of several immortals watching the news and shocked the living daylights out of one other.  
  
"Loki. He's still alive. So the gods help me, he's still alive. That son of a bitch is still alive."  
The man just packed his bags and left.  
  
  
To be continued in Too late for vengeance  



End file.
